


Cover for "NEVER WAS THE FANTASY" series

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [30]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: “Lorna, this is Erik. Can you say hi?”Lorna peeks out at him and mumbles, “Hi.”“She’s cute,” Erik comments.I know, Charles thinks. She looks like you.Or: the one where Charles doesn’t tell Erik that joining the mile high club resulted in a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This far but no further](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457366) by [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack). 
  * Inspired by [What stays and what fades away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679796) by [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack). 



           


	2. This far but no further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Lorna, this is Erik. Can you say hi?”
> 
> Lorna peeks out at him and mumbles, “Hi.”
> 
> “She’s cute,” Erik comments. 
> 
> I know, Charles thinks. She looks like you.
> 
> Or: the one where Charles doesn’t tell Erik that joining the mile high club resulted in a baby.

               


	3. What stays and what fades away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It is time for the strongest among us to take our place as the rightful rulers of this world,” Apocalypse says.
> 
> “You mean mutants?” Erik asks, finally feeling like he understands where this is going.
> 
> Apocalypse nods slightly.
> 
> “Sorry,” Erik tells him. “I don’t do that anymore.” Apocalypse tilts his head, mouth pressing into a thin line, and Erik adds, “You know how it is. You have kids and then all your career goals just go to shit.”
> 
> Or: the one where Apocalypse tries to use Erik’s family to take over the world.  
> (Sequel to This far but no further.)

           


End file.
